


Reparations

by EntreNous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-13
Updated: 2007-12-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Severus may find a shared compensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> This can definitely be read as a stand-alone, though it was written as a sequel to [The Fruits of Victory](http://entrenous88.livejournal.com/585834.html) (Ron/Lucius).

"What is it, Ronald?" Severus asked, not looking up.

Ron's cheeks burned red. He leaned against the far table in Severus's office, where he had stationed himself ever since creeping into the room fifteen minutes before. It was difficult for a gawky young man with brilliant red hair and freckles to hide himself, but Ron apparently felt it was something to strive for.

Severus managed to keep his eyes on his work in the main, though not enough to avoid noticing how Ron was appareled. Despite the late hour of the afternoon, Ronald was wearing loose soft-looking pajama bottoms and a threadbare t-shirt, even though Severus had heard him have a bath earlier that day.

"I was just. That is." Ron licked his lips, his eyes trained on Severus's hands and the pen he held. "I was wondering."

One hand wandered to his collarbone, and scratched there, a clear nervous tic that at the same time made Ron's t-shirt hitch upwards. Severus swallowed at the sight of hair dusting that lean stomach; it seemed golden, even amber, in the fading light of the day.

Perhaps Ron had had another bath recently; his skin looked pink and warm. The pajamas were no clear indicator; lord knows the boy had an endless supply of sleep ware, which he seemed to prefer parading around in to any proper set of robes, despite what Severus provided for him.

"Out with it," Severus urged him impatiently. He forced himself to look away from Ron's torso, glanced up at Ron's troubled expression, into those keen blue eyes, then just as quickly looked in another direction.

"Forget it," the boy mumbled. He slumped as he walked away.

As soon as Severus was certain he was no longer observed, he dropped his head to his hands and rubbed his temples.

Since helping to free blood-traitor witches and wizards trapped at Malfoy Manor after the Battle at Hogwarts had at long last been won, three years after Albus's death, Severus had moved on from Order business, had set up a quiet life for himself.

Unfortunately, he had also agreed to take in Ron, to keep him away from the smothering care of his family. That day, after turning over the malnourished prisoners to the Ministry forces who had reluctantly accepted his information and aid, Severus had done one last search of the Manor. At the prompting of a small sound, he had discovered Ron, not in the dungeon, but asleep in Lucius's bed, his ankle bound to one poster by a spell-strengthened leather cord. Severus could hardly believe it: all reports had indicated the young man had been killed when he had disappeared from Potter's hidden camp. But there he had been, murmuring in his sleep, sprawled into an inviting, relaxed pose despite his tether, like he was some sort of well-trained pet.

Severus rather preferred not to consider the details of how Lucius had conducted such training.

But what was Severus to do when, despite any stiffness and distance Severus had shown him, Ron had actually asked if he could please stay with him for a time?

No doubt Ron was grateful to be kept safe, away from harm, away from the worry of his friends, away from the sorrowful looks of his family. He told Severus so, in occasional stammered words of thanks, in intent gazes when he thought Severus was otherwise occupied, in the way he always hovered close to where Severus was throughout the day.

He did not mind helping Ron to feel safe as such. But that did not keep him safe from _Ron_.

No, this arrangement could no longer continue. Snape marked the remaining potions items needing to be replaced in his inventory ledger with meticulous notations, and then pushed the book away from him. Tonight would do as well as any other time. He would tell the boy that it was time for him to find his own way, to move on from this place. He was so young yet, and holding himself in stasis by insisting on staying with Severus. From their repeated entreaties and missives, it was clear that his friends and family would do whatever they could to help Ron establish some kind of life.

It was obviously for the best, Severus decided. Besides, he did not know how much more of this . . . companionship he could take.

When he shut the office door behind him and turned, Ron stood there blocking his way, his face determined.

"I just -- I wanted," Ron blurted out, and then he was in Severus's arms, soft skin, sharp breaths, unfurling to wind around him like a wisp of smoke from a cauldron, lips parted for the taking.

Severus drew back to put Ron off, to divert the conversation to the message he wished to convey.

"This is -- you are -- what I want," Ron whispered. Despite the breathiness, his voice was sure.

With a shake of his head, Severus opened his mouth to protest.

Instead, he found himself lowering his head, and capturing Ron's mouth in a kiss that felt like a promise.


End file.
